Little Brotherly Love
by DarkBeforeTheDawn
Summary: Scene from City of Lost Souls; End of chapter 19. Sebastian would do anything to get Clary to love him like a real brother. Even if he has to go to extremes.


**The Mortal Instruments: City of Lost Souls**

**By DarkbeforetheDawn**

**Little Brotherly Love**

**Sebastian's Point of View**

***Please note, the italic words are quotes right out of the book, and ****are not my own**** but the work of Cassandra Clare, the author of City of Lost Souls***

**Do not read if you haven't finished CoLS**

**Please be warned, though this story is rated "T" CoLS is for 14 and up. This story is about Sexual Assault. Read at your own risk. **

_"You're such a little thing. Who'd think you were such a spitfire? Especially in bed." _I grinned as the small red headed girl jumped up, moving away from me. I had known what she and Jace done, and I couldn't wait to use it against her.

_"What did you just say?" _I stood up, towering over her. Grinner wider, showing my strength against her. Showing her, that I was now in control; I owned Clary Fray.

_"Everything that marks Jace,"_ I said, keeping my eyes on her_, "marks me. Down to your fingernails." _Her eyes still blank, like she hadn't fully understood what I was saying. So I expanded the explanation: _"Eight parallel scratches on my back, little sister."_ I paused, taking in her shocked face, _"Are you saying you didn't put them there?"_

I began to laugh; I could see the anger, the frustration, the hatred, all in her one expression. It was perfect, pure perfection. Took it all in, wanted to remember the one face… trying to imagine every thought going through my dear sister's head.

All of a sudden, her hand was in mine. My eyes snapped opened, only to see her longer fingers wrapped around the farie ring. I yelled at her to stop, but it was too late. The golden band hit the floor and her boot came with it, smashing it to nothing. Anger rose inside of me.

_"You—"_ Her fist raised and before I had time to stop, she punched me. I clutched my stomach and nearly fell over. She grabbed something off of my belt and darted down the stairs. I replayed the scene in my head, my sister, stuck in a punch toward me, someone much stronger and faster… shaking my head; I got up, following after.

She had my stele pointed towards the wall, drawing what looked like an opening rune. I clutched the jacket she was wearing, jerking her back into my arms. The stele flew to our left. Quickly, I picked her up and slammed her into the wall, her green eyes wider than normal, and her skin paler than usual. I looked at the rune, surely enough, the start of an opening rune.

_"The Opening rune?"_ I asked, grinning. I moved my lips against her ear, felt her shudder as I did so. _"And you didn't even finish it. Not that It matters."_ I spat. _"Do you really think there's a place on this earth you could go where I couldn't find you?"_ She swore at me. It felt as if she just spat some kind of venom at my face. But I ignored the feeling. I laughed instead, just to remove the feeling that deep down, her curses, swears, hatred she had toward me, hurt.

Clary raised her freckled hand at me, and slapped me. I nearly staggered back.

"Damn girl," I murmured under my breath and she got free again. She was headed downstairs. Jumping forward, I made it just in time to be standing in front of her. I grabbed the jacket again and slammed her into the nearest wall, this time using my whole body to pin her against it. Her breathing heavy, uneven. I grinned, knowing that she wouldn't get away from me this time.

_"What's wrong little, sis?"_ I taunted, _"You looked upset." _I wanted her to crack, to break, to fall into me, love me like she should.

_"Cracked… my… nail polish… slapping your worthless… face. See?" _She held her middle finger up to me. I laughed.

_"Cute." _I paused, looking into her eyes, trying to pull something from them._ "You know how I knew you'd betray us? How I knew you wouldn't be able to help it? Because you're too much like me." _The words spilled out, burning my tongue as I said them. Something wanted me to take them back, to fall to my knees, to beg for her forgiveness, to ask if she could love me, if anyone could ever love me. But I fought it back, putting more of my weight against her. I needed her control.

_"I'm nothing like you. Let me go—" _She began. But I couldn't take it anymore.

_"You're everything like me,"_ I glared, wanting to scream it in her ear. _"You infiltrated us. You faked friendship, faked caring."_ I realized that Clary's action stunned me. I was upset. Upset that she faked it all, even when I did the same.

_"I never had faked caring about_ Jace_." _That hit hard. It broken down everything that was already cracked. My sister would never love me. Never love me like I loved her. She'd never care… unless I made her.

_"You screwed us over,"_ I said, rubbing her left arm. I slide my hand lower. _"Probably literally screwed Jace over—"_ I felt her wince underneath me. _"You did,"_ I said. _"You slept with him."_

_"It's none of your business." _Clary glared. I shook my head, the image coming to mind. Jace overtop of my sister, her clutching his back, leaving the scratches. I grabbed her chin, turning her head toward me.

_"You can't _screw _someone into being good. Nicely heartless move, though." _I smiled; I was hurting her, as much as she was hurting me_… "You know he doesn't remember any of it, right? Did he show you a good time, at least?" _I questioned her, not really caring for her reply. _"Because I would have." _

_ "You're my brother." _She sounded shocked, disgusted. But it didn't matter… she was going to love me.

_"Those words don't mean anything where we're concerned."_ I explained. I was going to make sure… what I was about to do, was ok. That what I had planned, was to love her. She would understand. _"We aren't human. Their rules don't apply to us. Stupid laws about what DNA can be mixed with what. Hypocritical, really, considering. The rules of ancient Egypt used to marry their siblings you know. Cleopatra married her brother. Strengthens the bloodline."_

_"I knew you were crazy,"_ Clary said, _"but I didn't realize you were absolutely, spectacularly out of your goddamned mind." _I barely cared anymore.

_"Oh, I don't think there's anything crazy about it. Who do we belong with but each other?"_

_ "Jace," _she whispered, _"I belong to Jace."_ I groaned, she was a stubborn one.

_ "You can have Jace."_

_ "I thought you needed him." _

_ "I do," _I replied. She was playing me. Keeping me from finishing my plan. _"But not what you need him for."_ I slid my hands to Clary's small waist. I wasn't going to let her stop me. _"We can share him. I don't care what you do. As long as you know you belong to me."_

_ "I don't belong to you. I belong to _me_." _

_ "I think you know better than that," _I said as I moved my lips on top of hers. I thought back of Idris. The day I kissed her, I knew then that they were related, but it didn't matter. Clary raised herself up. She finally loved me back. But at that moment, her teeth came down onto my lip, breaking skin, and causing me to yell and stagger back. Blood dripped from my lip to my chin.

Clary spun around and kicked me in the stomach. The same place where she punched me early. I about fell over again. She ran past, trying to make it to the stairs. I finally had enough of the bitch. I grabbed her collar before her foot hit the top step and swung her back. She hit the wall with a loud thud and slid down to her knees. I walked toward her.

"You'll love me," I whispered to myself. "Just like you're supposed to." Before I could get my arms around her, she tripped me. I feel flat on my face. Snarling, I got up. Something struck my head and glass shattered everywhere. I felt the warm blood coming out of my head. I glared and jumped at her. We smashed through the glass table top, and I landed on her, squishing her small body against the broken shards of glass. I got on top of her, holding her down, and grinned.

_"Clary, Clary, Clary,"_ I shook my head, trying to catch my breath.

_"Get off me—"_ I ignored her, blocking her off as I leaned in close to her. I felt heat, mostly like from me, but it was heat. I stuck my tongue and carefully licked some blood off the side of her face.

_"You asked me who I belong to,"_ I whispered_, "I belong to you. Your blood is my blood, your bones my ones. The first time you saw me; I looked familiar, didn't I? Just like you looked familiar to me." _

Her eyes widened, _"You're out of your mind." _

_"It's in the Bible,"_ I said, trying to calm her down_. "The Song of Solomon. 'Thou has ravished my heart, my sister, my spouse; thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes, with one chain of thy neck.'"_ I slide my finger down to her throat, feeling her pulse_. "'I sleep, but my heart waketh: It is the ouce of my beloved that knocketh, saying, Open to me, my sister, my love.'"_ I slide my hand down to the top of her jeans and lightly tugged on them.

_"You don't love me," _Clary said to me. I looked up at her; she was pale from the lack of air.

_"And you don't care that I'm your brother."_ I said back, not letting her win. _"I know how you felt about Jace, even when you thought he was your brother. You can't lie to me." _

_"Jace is better than you,"_ she spat. Anger rose up inside be again, but I masked it.

"_No one's better than me."_ I said grinning. _"'A garden enclosed is my sister. A spring shut up, a fountain sealed.' But not anymore, right? Jace took care of that."_ I started to unbutton her jeans. A white flashed in the corner of my eye and I jerked back in pain, sudden the piece of glass Clary had picked up was stuck in his thigh. I fell back, yelling. Clary jumped on top of me, the piece of glass risen in the hair, about to strike my neck.

_"Kill me, little sister. Kill me, and you kill Jace too." _

She sent the piece of glass down and yelled.

* * *

I just want to say that this was made entirely out of entertainment. I read this part of the book over and over, and thought of what Sebastian mind was going through as all this went down. It's not that I enjoyed what happened to Clary, this is a terrible moment in time for her. I'm not saying that this stuff actually entertains me. I'm saying that the way this was written, pointed more on Clary's view of it, it made me wonder what Sebastian might have been thinking. And every since the beginning, I had the "sad, lonely" puppy dog thing for him. Yes, he is a monster. He's crazy and insane. But in my mind, he wants love. And he'll go to extremes to get it. And that is the outcome of trying to rape Clary. Of course, it's different in every persons mind, but this was mine.


End file.
